This is a continuation grant for the Laser Microbeam Program (LAMP) bio-technology resource. The specific objectives are: (1) to continue the Laser Microbeam Program (LAMP) as a national "user" facility for microbeam studies in cell and developmental biology, (2) to further develop the laser microbeam instrumentation as well as the accessory computer-image instrumentation, (3) to provide additional laser capabilities in areas of clinical relevance, (4) to provide several training courses/workshops for basic science researchers and research clinicians, (5) to further develop interactions between the academic and industrial community.